Possibly Replacable
by xxxloveydoveyxxx
Summary: After Ichigo wins the Cake Gand Prix, a new girl joins Team Ichigo, Ichigo feels like she's been replaced and gets a scholarship to a prestigious baking school even more prestigious than St.Mary ! But when she comes back for Cake Grand Prix, the Sweet Princes see that she replaced them. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, lovey dovey here, and well this is my Yumeiro patissiere story, so please enjoy!**

** Prologue**

Ichigo's POV

"Good morning everybody!" I said as I walked in into the classroom.

"Good morning Ichigo-chan." Said Hanabusa.

"Good morning Amano-san." Said Andou.

"Morning." Said Kashino.

"Hey I hear there was going to be a new transfer student." Said a girl behind us.

"Oh yeah, I heard she heard she was a really good baker, might even be as good as the Sweet Princes!" Said another girl.

"So there going to be another transfer student, eh?" Said Hanabusa with an interested look on his face.

"Seems like it." Said Andou.

"Great, another fan girl." Said Kashino annoyed.

"Good morning class, today we will have a new student, come in." Said our teacher.

A girl with brown hair and amber eyes walked in.

"Good morning, my name is Fujisaki Miki, nice to meet you!" She said smiling brightly.

"Fujisaki-san you'll be in group A." Said the teacher.

"Hai!"

"I have to go to a meeting today, so feel free to make anything you want." Said the teacher as she left.

When Miki came over I greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello, my name is Amano Ichigo and these are the-." I said before being cut off.

"I know who you guys are, you're Amano Ichigo, and you specialize in fruits and cream. You're Hanabusa Satsuki, and you specialize in candy sculpture. You're Sennosuke Andou, and you specialize in Japanese sweets. And you're Makoto Kashino; you specialize in chocolate." She said.

"Well since you know all about us, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Said Hanabusa.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"What do you specialize in?" Asked Kashino.

"Like you, I specialize in chocolate." She said.

"Really, can you make me some?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said as she started to gather up er ingredients. She was tempering and doing all the thing Kashino does.

"Done!" She made Star shaped dark chocolate with a coating of white chocolate over it and it has a caramel filling inside, then she sprinkled some kind of red powder over it, it's probably just food color.

"Delicious, the bitterness of the dark chocolate clashes with the sweetness of the white chocolate, it's like there's a war going on in my mouth and the caramel filling makes it just right." Said Hanabusa and Andou stuffing more in their mouth.

I sweat dropped. They ate so much that I didn't get to eat any.

"Ahh, I wanted to try some!" I said.

"It's ok." Said Kashino.

"Arigoto."

Miki's POV

My lips curved into a smile. I glanced at the three sweets princes , who were too busy enjoying the chocolate to notice me. So oblivious, I thought. My amber eyes glinted coldly in the light as I lips formed a single sentence.

"She's going to get what she deserves." I said silently.

Then my Sweet Spirit had a glint in her eye...

Ichigo's POV

"Arigoto." Said Miki, I was too busy trying to get a peice of chocolate, I didn't really notice her anymore.

Suddenly Sweet spirit came out here pocket?!

"Ok?! How can you call Miki's chocolate ok?!" I bet it's better than yours!" Said a sweet spirit with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, she had a chocolate flower in her hair, and she was wearing a brown dress with brown gloves and red ruffles.

"Truffle come back here!" Said Miki trying to grab her.

She ran around the classroom trying to catch her everybody thought she was crazy, Kashino, Hanabusa, Andou, and I just stood there sweat dropping. When she finally caught her, she ran back to us and said…

"Sorry I dropped something." She said hoping we would believe her.

"It's alright, we have Sweet Spirits too!" I said showing her Vanilla.

"This is Vanilla my Sweet Spirit." I said.

"This is Café, my Sweet Spirit." Said Hanabusa.

"This is Caramel, my Sweet Spirit." Said Andou.

"This is Chocolate, my Sweet Spirit." Said Kashino.

"Sugoi, you all have Sweet Spirits; well in that case, this is my Sweet Spirits, Truffle, sorry about earlier, she can be a little bit crazy sometimes."

From that day forward, Miki was apart of Team Ichigo, but ever since she came the boys have been acting weird towards me. They didn't really talk to me after she came. And everything that I used to do with them, Miki did it with them. Like for example, whenever Kashino would go shopping, Miki would always go along. And when the Sweet Spirits would go back to the Sweets Kingdom, Miki would always go back with them. And if anyone would know what I feel, it would be Vanilla. Ever since Coco came, Vanilla had been pushed aside by the rest of the spirits.

"I hate not being needed!" Said Vanilla yawning.

"Me too, I can't believe they went to the Sweet Kingdom without me again." I said watching TV.

It was pretty quiet until something interesting popped up on the screen.

_"Once again, Team Miki has just won this competition!_"

I had a shocked and hurt expression on my face. Vanilla saw and flew over to comfort me.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm alright, hey let's go make something." I said wiping a tear from my eye.

Louis's POV

I was at St. Mary Academy because my old friend Henri Lucas invited me to have tea with him.

"Henri, long no see, how have you been?" I asked shaking hand.

"Louis, I've been fine how have you been?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm having a hard time looking for someone talented enough for Manchester Academy."

"You're welcome to lo-." He said before his phone rang.

"Hello, yes, right now, ok, I'll be right there, sorry I have to go, but you're welcome to look here if you want." He said as he left.

As I was walking around the academy, I smell a heavenly aroma. The smell was sensational; I've never smelled anything like it. When I followed the scent, it led me to a kitchen with a girl with brown curly hair. She was making some kind of strawberry tart with Fraise Des Bois, Vergoise, and Corn meal. I went in and said…

"Hello, my name is Louis Manchester; may I ask what you're making?"

"Oh, I'm making a strawberry tart, would you like some?"

When I tried it, it tasted wonderful; it made me feel like I was roaming through a field of Fraise Des Bois.

"What's your name?"

"Amano Ichigo." She replied brightly.

"Wait, you're Amano Ichigo, you were the girl that won the Cake Grand Prix, anyway would you like to go to Manchester Academy?"

"Eh, what's that?" She asked.

"It's a very prestigious baking school, only most talented and rich students go there."

"But, I already go to St. Maries."

"Well, it's your choice, but if you change mind, here's my card." I said as I slowly walked away.

"Wait, I accept!" She yelled.

"Great, I'll have a car come pick you up tomorrow!" I said as I left.

Ichigo's POV

A man with red hair and brown eyes had just offered me a scholarship to a prestigious school, he was about to leave until…

"Wait, I accept!" I yelled.

"Great, I'll have a car come pick you up tomorrow!" he said.

After he left I said…

"Vanilla, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

"Yeah, they left you first, now it's your turn." She said smiling evilly.

I sweat dropped.

The next day

As I walked through the halls of St. Maries, I heard a two girls say words that shocked me…

"Hey, did you hear about Miki and Makoto-kun?" Asked the first one.

"Yeah, I heard they're going out, Miya-san will be mad!" Said the second one.

I was crushed, I ran to the car. While I was running, I passed by the lake Kashino and I used to go to, at the lake was Kashino and Miki, and he hugging her tightly. I was crying as I ran into the car.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Asked Vanilla with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said wiping the tears from my eyes trying to be cheerful.

"Ichigo…" Said Vanilla sadly.

"Hey, cheer up we're almost there." I said.

"Wow, two hours went by that quick!" Said Vanilla.

"Yep!" I said trying to forget what happened.

"Nee, Ichigo, let's forget all about them, I promise not to bring them up again, this will be our new start." Said Vanilla.

"Hai, I promise too." I said shaking hands with her.

"Mistress, we're here." Said the driver.

When I got my stuff out, I saw a school, no castle three times as big as St. Maries; it might even be bigger than the St. Maries in Paris! The driver gave me a map and my room key. My room was huge! It was even bigger than Tennouji's room; it had was a kitchen, a dining table for 7, a library, a living room, and a bathroom.

"Wow! This is a big room!" Said Vanilla with wide eyes.

"I know right!" I said agreeing with her.

"Hey, let's check out the kitchen!" Said Vanilla.

The kitchen had 4 ovens, 4 sinks, and four cabinets filled with all sorts of supplies. There was also a giant refrigerator filled with Fraise Des Boise, and high quality ingredients.

"Sugoi, her Ichigo what do you want to make?" Asked Vanilla.

"How about a Fruit Tart?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll go get the fruits, you mix the batter." Said Vanilla as she went off to get the fruits.

First I did the regular routine, like putting in the flour, eggs, and the other stuff, now I was on to the cream.

"Why isn't Vanilla back yet?" I thought while I was mixing the cream.

Suddenly a voice came out…

"You there, you're mixing the cream to hard, slow down."

Then a sweet spirit came out? She had long light blonde hair that was flowing in the wind, she was wearing a light blue and white princess like dress with blue and white ribbons and ruffles that went up to her knees, white stockings, blue ballet flats, and she had a little white crown with blue orbs.

"My name is Icing, I specialize in icing, creams, and custards, I sensed a bright aura around you, and so will you be my partner?" She said bowing down.

"Sorry but-"I said before being cutoff.

"Ichigo I have the- Hime-Sama?" Said Vanilla shocked. Shocked enough drop the fruits she was carrying.

"Hime-sama?" I asked confused.

"Hai, I'm the princess of the Sweets Kingdom, but my dream is to be a Court Patissiere." She said.

"Sorry, but I already have a sweet spirit." I said in the nicest way possible.

"Well, I don't see why you can't have two, ok, starting from today me and- what's your name again?" She asked.

"My name is Vanilla, Hime-Sama." Said Vanilla sweat dropping.

"Ok Vanilla, from today forward we're both Ichigo's partner and call me Icing, ok?"

"Hai Him- Icing!"

"Well, if Vanilla is ok with it, than I guess I am too, the more the merrier right?" I said cheerfully.

"Now let's finish that tart!" I said.

"Hai!" They both said in unison.

The Next Day

The next morning, I got a package that had the school uniforms in them. There were three outfits in the box; one outfit was the winter uniform, which consisted of a navy button up sweater, a white collared button up shirt with a light blue plaid ribbon, and a light blue plaid skirt. Another outfit was the summer uniform, it consisted of a white button up polo, and red plaid tie, and red plaid skirt. And the last outfit was a patissiere outfit.

"Ichigo if you want breakfast than you better hurry up, it's 7:30!" Yelled Icing.

I put on the summer uniform, tied my curly hair into pigtails with ribbons, and rushed out the door with Vanilla and Icing. At the dining hall, I heard whispers like…

"Omg look it's really her, she the student Louis-sensei scouted."

"She must be really talented then."

"Of course, I heard she won the Cake Grand Prix."

I sweet dropped, I wasn't able to eat because I felt like everybody was watching which they probably were.

"Ichigo, why aren't you eating, the bell is about ring?" Asked Icing.

"How am I supposed to eat when people are staring at me?" I asked.

But before Icing or Vanilla were able to say anything, a guy with midnight blue hair, and indigo eyes walked over to me and said…

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He said as he took a seat across from me.

"You're Amano Ichigo right?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I asked surprise.

"You're famous; I heard you won the Cake Grand Prix with Team Ichigo right?"

"Y-yeah, can we not mention that?" I asked shakily

"Sure, so how do you lik-."He said before he was cutoff.

"You're flirting again?" Asked a with purple hair and brown eyes.

"How troublesome." Said a brown haired boy with ruby eyes.

"Hi, you must be Ichigo, my name is Yamada Kaito, and it's nice to meet you." Said the purple haired boy.

"That's Hayashi Masashi." Said Kaito pointing to the one with the blue hair.

"And the brown haired guy right here is Sato Itsuki."

"So what class are you in Ichigo-chan?" Asked Kaito.

"I'm in class 1-A."

"That's our class, we'll walk with you!" Said Kaito linking arms with me.

When we arrived at the classroom, I heard whispering like…

"I hate her already!" Said one of the fan girls.

"Omg the K3 walked her to class!"

Eh, what are the K3? I thought. Suddenly a girl with long orange hair tied into portions with a heart clip.

"Hi there, you must be Amano Ichigo, my name is Kanzaki Kanon, nice to meet you!"

Before I was able to say anything, she said…

"So since you're new here, I'll be your tour guide, so if you have any questions, you can ask me!" She said cheerfully.

"What is K3?"I asked.

"EH, you walked to class with them and you still don't know who they are; well K3 stands for Knightly three, everybody thinks they're noble so they came up with Knightly 3 or K3. Plus they are super talented at making sweets; they're are also Lousi-sensai's pupils, Hayashi-kun specializes in sweet arrangement, he can make anything out of sweets. Yamada-kun specializes in cultural sweets, in other words he makes sweets from all over the world. And last but not least Sato-kun, he is the most exceptional out of the whole group, he can make any sweet just by tasting it once."

"EH, Sugoi!"

Then the teacher walked in and everybody went to their seats.

"Class, today we have a new transfer student, can you come up here and introduce yourself?"

"H-hai!" I said nervously.

"Relax Ichigo!" Said Vanilla.

Then I fell. Then the entire class bursted out into laughter.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Said Icing as she went into Ichigo's body.

I immediately stood up and did my introduction confidently.

"Good morning, my name is Amano Ichigo, and I hope we can all be friends." I said smiling brightly.

"Icing, what did you just do?!" I whispered.

"I helped you a little, you seem really nervous up there."

"But how were you able to do that?" asked Vanilla.

"Easy all I did was go into her body like this." Said Icing as she went into my body and out.

"Let me try!" Said Vanilla as she did the same thing Icing did.

When they were done I heard…

"I hate her!" Said almost all the girls.

"Kawaii!" Said most of the boys.

"Ok, Ichigo, you'll be in group 1 with Yamada-kun, Hayashi-kun, and Sato-kun."

Then all the girls glared at me.

"Ok class, now on to today's lesson, we will be making a Mille Crepe. You may begin." Said the teacher.

I sweat dropped. Déjà vu much.

"Hey you, stop messing around and get to work, what you do will affect the group." Said Itsuki.

I just rolled my eyes and started on my crepe. When I put the batter in the frying pan, I purposely burnt the batter on purpose earning me confused looks form Itsuki, Masashi, and Kaito.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Asked Itsuki.

"Making a crepe." I said plainly.

"Tch, whatever." He said as he got back to work.

When I made the cream I added to much sugar on purpose.

"Ichigo you're adding too much sugar." Whispered Icing.

"Ok class, I'll be evaluating them now." Said the teacher as she turned to taste our crepes.

She tasted Kaito, Masashi, and Itsuki's cakes and gave them all 10 points. When the teacher went over to mine, she gave me a strange look.

"Amano-san, what's the meaning of this?" She asked confused.

"Just try it." I said confidently.

When she tasted it, she had a shocked look on her face then said…

"11 points. "As she walked away.

"EH!" yelled the whole class.

"Sensei, how did she score more than me?" Yelled Itsuki in surprised.

"Yeah she burnt it." Said most of the fan girls.

"Ichigo, mind explaining what you did?" Asked the sensei.

"Hai, well, I thought burning it would give it a crunchy taste, and I knew burning it would make it bitter so I added extra sugar to the cream, and the strawberries were to even them out."

When everybody tried it, they were all impressed and said…

"Wah, Sugoi, it's a new flavor sensation!"

I heard the K3 say…

"Wah, Sugoi the two taste clashes in my mouth, it's like there's a war going on in my mouth, and the strawberries even them out." Said Kaito and Masashi.

"It's ok…" Said Itsuki quietly.

"What was that?" I said smirking.

"Why you-!" he said before something interrupted him.

"How could a burnt sorry excuse for a sweet got a higher point than Itsuki's, it's unacceptable!" Yelled a sweet spirit with long white hair, a white sundress, and white sandals.

"Coco come back here!" Said Itsuki trying to catch her. She pointed her fork out at me and was about to poke me with it until I got a tray and blocked it. The knights were surprised at what I did, but were even more surprised when Icing and Vanilla came out of my pocket.

"Coco, forks aren't used for violence!" Said Icing as she stood in front of my face. Suddenly the Sweet Spirit sopped and said…

"H-hime-sama!" She said it shocked and she bowed.

Suddenly Sweet Spirits came from Kaito and Masashi's pocket and did the same thing Itsuki's spirit did.

"Hime-sama." They said as they bowed.

Kaito's Sweet Spirit was a boy with light red hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing a brown suit. Masashi's Sweet Spirit was a girl with brown eyes and brown hair that was braided.

"Eh, Ichigo you have a sweet spirit?" Asked Masashi surprised.

"Hai, I have two actually, this is Vanilla she was my first sweet spirit and she specializes in vanilla, and this is Icing she specializes in icing, custards, and creams." I said.

"I see, well this is my Sweet Spirit, Hazel**(get it because of hazelnuts)**, she specializes in nuts and berries." Said Masashi pointing to the sweet spirit with brown hair.

"Nice to meet you." Said Hazel as she curtsies.

"This is my Sweet Spirit, Cinnamon, he specializes in spices.

"It's an honor. " Said Cinnamon as he bowed.

"This is Coco, she specializes in coconuts and tropical fruits." Said Itsuki.

"Nice to meet you." She said crossing her arms.

From that day forward we worked hard together to fulfill our dreams. It's been five years since that day and I'm now 19 years old, after a while Vanilla, Icing, and the others finally managed to become Court Patissieres, but they still stay with us, and they only go back to the Sweet Kingdom for important events. We were almost professional Patissieres, all we needed now was two years in Paris, so Louis-sensei sent us to St. Maries Academy as exchange students to participate in the Cake Grand Prix… and that's where all drama starts…

**Hey lovey dovey here, sorry if it's too long, and if the ending is bad. So yep that's all I got to say. Please review it took me 3 DAYS to write this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy, for all you viwers, i'm almost done with chapter two. And i would like to thank MissLovelyPrincess for giving the ideas you are the bestest! And for the other person i'm sorry, i don't know what you're talking about, but if you think i copied your sory, i'm sorry, i'll mentoin you, can you tell me your name?


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, it's me lovey dovey! Sorry if the last chapter was not very descriptive I'll try to be more descriptive this time, and I edited chapter 1. Sooo that's about it, so please enjoy the story! And thanks for all the support, you guys are the best! And For the author that I stole the idea form, I'm sorry I didn't know, so please message me your name so I can mention you. **

Kashino's POV

"Maakoto-kun!" Yelled the Heiress as she went and tackled me.

"Mou, Koshiro-san, Kashino-kun is taken." Said Miki as she helped me up and kissed my cheek.

"Hpm, Makoto-kun, when you get bored of that, you always have me!" Said Miya as she walked away.

Then Hanabusa and Andou went in.

"Good morning, Minna." Said Andou.

"I hope we didn't miss anything. "Said Hanabusa grinning.

"Eh?!" Yelled Miki and I.

"Anyways, it's almost time for the Grand Cake Prix, are we ready this year?" Asked Andou.

"Hai, I think after 5 years of training, in fact I think I should have done it the first year." Said Miki.

"Yeah, you're good, but not Grand Prix good I, and heard the competition is really tough this year." Said Hanabusa.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I heard that Team Amano is going to compete." Said Hanabusa with a stern look.

"Team A-a-amano?" Asked Miki shakily.

"You know them?" I asked.

"N-no, I just misheard." Said Miki.

"Anyway, I heard her and her team are all prodigies and, pupils of Louis Manchester, he was Henri-sensei's rival." Said Andou.

"Wait, if they don't go to St Maries, then how are they competing in the contest?" Asked Miki.

"They're going to transfer here during the competition." Said Hanabusa.

"Eh, when do they arrive?" Asked Miki.

"Today."

RING

"I guess that's the bell." Said Miki as we walked away.

When we were in class, we saw Henri-sensei.

"Good morning everybody, you may be wondering why I am here, I'm here because I would like to introduce you to some new transfer student; come in." Said Henri-sensei.

Then a girl with familiar brown curls came in, a small portion of her hair was braided and tied together with ribbons, after her, a boy with a boy with brown hair like hers and ruby eyes, after him, a boy with midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes, and after him was a boy with purple hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning, my name is Amano Ichigo, nice to meet you!" She said brightly.

I blushed, but it was faint so it wasn't noticeable.

"Morning, the name is Sato Itsuki, nice to meet you." Said the brown haired boy.

_"Kyaa, he's so cute!" Said most of the girls._

"Good morning, everybody, my name is Hayashi Masashi, nice to meet you." He said as he winked.

_ "Wah, Sugoi, he might be cuter than Hanabusa-kun!" Said most of the girls._

Hanabusa glared at him.

"Good morning, my name is Yamada Kaito, please to meet your acquaintance," He said bowing.

_"He's so noble!" Said most of the girls._

"Now that you're done with introductions, your group will be Group 1." Said Henri-sensei as he left.

"Ok class, I hope you make Amano-san, Sato-san, Hayashi-san, and Yamada-san feel welcome." Said the teacher as she went back to her lesson.

When I glanced over at Miki, she looked a little uneasy, almost afraid, oh well, it must be nothing.

Miki's POV

Why is _she_ back? I thought. No, I cannot let this tiny detail ruin my plan; I worked too hard to let her ruin it.

Kashino's POV

"Gomen minna, I have another meeting, so you can feel free to make whatever you want."

"Minna, I think we should make a vanilla cake since that's Miki's weakest point." Said Hanabusa.

"Good idea."

While making the vanilla cake, Miki burned it.

"Mou Miki, be more careful next-"I said before being cutoff.

"So this is our competition, what a shame." Said that

Hayashi guy.

"Masashi-kun, that's not very nice." Said Ichigo chiming in.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior." Said Kaito.

"Tch, can we just get back to work?" Said Itsuki, he sounded irritated.

"Ichigo-chan, you need to practice tempering." Said a Sweet Spirit?

"Vanilla?!" Yelled Chocolate, Café, and Caramel.

"What's with the ruckus?" Asked another Sweet Spirit?

Suddenly all of the sweet spirits bowed and said…

"Hime-sama."

"You may stand." Said the Sweet Spirit.

"You guys have sweet spirits?" Asked Itsuki.

"I think it's time we properly introduce ourselves, my name is Satsuki Hanabusa nice to meet you." Said Hanabusa as he kissed Ichigo's hand.

I could have sworn I heard her whisper something, but I brushed it off.

"I'm Café, and I'm Hanabusa-kun's Sweet Spirit." Said Café bowing.

"My name is Sennosuke Andou, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Caramel, Andou's Sweet Spirit." Said Caramel as she curtsies.

"I'm Kashino Makoto, nice to meet you." I said.

"Chocolate and I'm Kashino's Sweet Spirit." Said Chocolate with her arms crossed.

"I'm Fujisaki Miki, my Sweet Spirit is Truffle."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Said Truffle as she bowed down.

"I'm Hayashi Massashi, and my Sweet Spirit is Hazel." Said Massashi.

"Nice to meet you." Said the browned haired Spirit.

"The name is Sato Itsuki, my Sweet Spirit is Coco." Said Itsuki.

"It's a pleasure." Said the white haired Sweet Spirit.

"My name is Amano Ichigo; my Sweet Spirits are Vanilla and Icing." Said Ichigo.

"Eh, you have two Sweet Spirits?!" Yelled Hanabusa, Andou, Miki, and I.

Yeah, what's wrong with it?" She asked.

"But I thought each person could only have one sweet spirit?" Asked Andou.

"I thought so too, but Icing was really persistent so I gave in." Said Ichigo smirking.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Yelled Icing.

Chocolate's POV

"It's been so long since you two seen each other, and you still fight?" Asked Caramel.

"Well I don't have anything to say to her or you!" Said Vanilla angrily.

I wonder what's wrong with her, she always fights with me, but she had real anger in her voice, not the playful anger.

"Vanilla, why are you talking to the _regular_ Spirits, when we have work to do?" Said Princess Icing.

"_Regular_?! We may not be princesses but you're not anything special either!" I yelled.

"We're Royal Court Patissiere." Said Vanilla proudly.

I couldn't help but laugh, I mean if they really were Royal Court Patissiere they would be in the Sweets Kingdom, and where are they're uniforms?

"What's so funny?" Asked Vanilla angrily.

"If you guys were really Royal Court Patissieres where's your uniform?" I asked still laughing.

Suddenly they both nodded their heads and took out they're spoons, which were strange, they were bigger than ours. Then they said…

"Magical Macaroon…CHANGE!"

Suddenly they changed out of their regular outfits, and changed into the R-royal C-ourt P-patissiere outfit, which was a white coat with a color to match each spirit, for example, Vanilla's color was light pink, and white stockings with shoes that matched the spirits color.

"W-well anyone can do that, but if you really are Royal Court Patissieres then why aren't you in the Sweet Kingdom?" I asked shakily.

"We only go back for special occasions, and celebrations." Said Vanilla.

"We have to go help Ichigo." Said Icing as she changed back and start to fly away.

Ichigo's POV

I need to be strong, I can't let them see me like this. I thought.

"Ichigo-chan, Ichigo-chan, earth to Ichigo, you're burning the cake!" Said Masashi.

When I looked down to see what he was talking about, I saw that the cake was about to get burned.

"Gomen, gomen!" I said as I took the cake out, but then dropped it because it burnt my finger.

"Ow!" I said in pain.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Yelled Masashi and Kaito as they rushed to my side.

"Jeez be more careful next time." Said Itsuki as he came over to me with some ice. While he was putting it on, he was blushing, I wonder what was that about.

Kashino's POV

"I can't believe she burnt her cake, isn't she supposed to be a prodigy?" Said Miki.

"Looks can be deceptive, look what she's doing now." Said Hanabusa.

When I looked over, I saw that she didn't replace her cake, instead she put icing and decorations. Her peach custard was so lust, and her pink rose sculptures matched the skills of Hanabusa. Her white chocolate ganache was drizzled perfectly across the cake and the nuts she put on it was perfectly sprinkled over the cake. When I looked at her team mates, I saw that their sweets were equally exquisite. Itsuki made Petites Fours, they were in a cubed shape, and perfectly covered in white chocolate ganache and it had coconut sprinkled over it. Masashi made a candy arrangement with lemon candy sculptures, and yellow rose candy sculptures that might have even been better than Hanabusa's! Kaito made a Fruit Trifle, it was consisted of fresh Strawberries and blueberries, and he put ice cream between each layer of cake and coated it with nuts

"Excuse me, but can we try what you're making?" Asked Andou.

"Sure!" Said Ichigo cheerfully.

Once again, I blushed but it was light so no one was able to see it, wait, why am I blushing?

When I tasted Ichigo's cake, I could taste a rose garden, and the peach "It's pretty good, how did you make this?" asked Hanabusa.

"Arigoto, but I can't tell you." Said Ichigo still cheerful, but somehow stiff.

Itsuki's Petite Fours tasted like a tropical fruit basket, the white chocolate ganache, the coconut sprinkled on top, and a banana paste filling inside.

"Wah, Sugoi, how did you make this?" Said Miki.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you." Said Itsuki plainly.

Kaito's arrangement tasted sweet and sour like lemons and roses, and surprisingly, he added white bean paste in it to balance the flavors.

"Oishi (means delicious), how did you make this?" Asked Andou .

"A good patissiere never reveal their secret." Said Kaito smirking.

Masashi's trifle tasted like fruit paradise, with the blueberries and strawberries, the ice cream melting in my mouth, but the part that surprised me was that in between each Strawberry was a chocolate filling.

"How did you make this?!" I asked shocked.

Before Masashi was able to say anything, Itsuki cut him off.

"Why should we tell you, you're our rival in the Grand Prix, see you in the battle field." Said Itsuki while he walked away.

**Heyy, sorry if it's bad but I really want to update! And im working on the next chapter now sooo bye! Oh yeah, and one more thnx to Elise-Chan! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's POV

After that long day, I was quite relieved when we went to the dorm master to get our dorm keys. When we walked up to the dorm master, she said…

"You guys must be the transfer students, Henri-sensei told me to give you the deluxe room, and its north of the school, here's a map and your key." She said as she handed us our map and key.

While we were walking Kaito said…

"Nee, Ichigo-chan, you were acting a little weird today, you know, like stiff." Said Kaito.

The minute he said that, I stopped.

"Oi, Amano, what's wrong with you?" Said Itsuki.

Then tears were streaming down my eyes, and I collapsed.

"Ichigo-chan, what's wrong?!" Yelled Kaito and Masashi as they rushed to my side.

"Amano!" Yelled Itsuki as he rushed to my side and helped me up.

"Minna, remember when you asked me how I came to Manchester Academy?"

_Flashback_

_ "Mou, Amano, I can't believe you put salt instead of sugar, how could Louis-sensei put you in this school?!" Yelled Itsuki._

_ "Itsuki, isn't that a little harsh?" Said Kaito._

_ Suddenly I couldn't take it._

_ "Urusai! It's none of your business!" I yelled as I stormed out._

_ End of Flashback_

"Yeah, Itsuki was a jerk back then." Said Masashi.

"Well, what happened was before I went to Manchester, I went to St. Maries." I said.

"Yeah, we know, Louis-sensei told us." Said Kaito.

"Yeah, but that's not the entire story, what happened was…"

Kashino's POV

As I was walking to class with Miki and the Sweet Princes, I heard two girls say…

"Hey, I hear there was going to be a huge event today!" Said the first one.

"I know; I heard the teachers say there's going to be a big event dedicated to the Grand Prix!" Said the other girl.

"An event, Sugoi, I can't wait to see what it's going be!" Exclaimed Miki.

_RING_

"I guess we're going to find out." Said Hanabusa as we were walking to class.

When we walked to class, we were immediately called to the court yard. When we were out on the court yard everybody was there, the first years, even _her._

"Makoto-kun!" Yelled Miya as she tackled me to the ground.

"Koshiro-Senpai, get off me!" I yelled.

"Mou, Miya-senpai, you do this all the time, can you just get off of him?" Said Miki, trying to get her off me.

"Nobody can get me removed from my Makoto-kun!" Said Miya as she purred.

"Koshiro-san, can you get off of Kashino-kun, the assembly is about to begin." Said a teacher.

"H-ai, sorry." Said Miya as she bowed down.

_"Good morning everybody, as you may know, the Grand Prix starts in a week, so our school will be having a little competition dedicated to the Grand Prix. We will put your Team name inside this jar to see who's competing with who. Now you will all get a piece of paper, write your team mates down, each team will have 5 members, and at the top, write the name of your team." _Said the Chairman as he passed out the papers.

When we were all done, the Chairman took our sheets and put it in the jar.

"_First up is… Team Koshiro!" _

When I glanced over at them, they looked confident.

_"Next is… Team Amano!"_

Suddenly their expressions turned to shock, but they still kept a confident look.

_"The theme is… love, you may begin, you have an hour." _

"Do you hear that Makoto-kun; the theme is love!" Said Miya as she tackled me again.

"Miya-senpai, the contest began, shouldn't you be getting to work?" Asked Miki annoyed.

"You're right, bye Makoto-kun!" Said Miya as she blew kisses at me.

Ichigo' POV

"Ichigo-chan what should we make?" Asked Masashi.

"I think we should make a simple dark chocolate and white chocolate ganache cake with red velvet frosting." I said plainly.

"Eh?! Why is it so plain?" Asked Kaito.

"The-"I said before I was cut-off by Itsuki.

"The whole school is watching us, even our competitors, we don't want to show them to much skill." Said Itsuki.

"Exactly, so Kaito, you make the dark chocolate ganache and milk chocolate ganache, Masashi, you make rose petal sculptures, Itsuki, you make the red velvet frosting, and I will make the custard in the center."

"Hai!" Said the K3 as they got to work.

Kashino's POV

When I glanced over at the Heiress's team, I saw that she was making a red milk chocolate fondant cake with hearts and roses, and right in the middle of it was a picture of me. When I saw it I sweat dropped.

_ "5 minute warning." _Said the Chairman.

When I glanced over at Team Amano, I saw a white cake with red velvet frosting. It was coated with rose petals and ribbons.

"It looks a little plain for Team Amano." Said Miki.

"Yeah, you're right, I wonder what they're up too?" I said.

"_Stop what you're doing, the judging will now begin."_

When the chairman stepped up to Koshiro's team, he tasted her cake and asked…

_"Koshiro-san, how does this represent love?" _He asked sweat dropping a little.

"It represents love because Makoto-kun will be the only person I love!" She said winking at me.

I turned pale, and the Chairman walked away sweat dropping. When the Chairman walked to Team Amano, he looked puzzled and asked…

_ "Amano-san, I expected more of you." _

"Looks can be deceptive just try it." She said plainly.

When he cut it, everyone had a shocked look on their face. Inside was dark chocolate ganache, and red velvet icing was in the shape of a heart. When the Chairman tasted it, he had another shocked look.

_"This is a new flavor sensation, the bitter dark chocolate and sweet white chocolate collide, and the red velvet balance it out perfectly, but how does represent love?" He asked._

"It represent loves because love has bitter moments ad sweet moments, and the red velvet balances it out." Said Ichigo.

_"Team Amano wins!" Yelled the Chairman._

Kashino's POV

"Our opponents this year is tough." Said Hanabusa seriously.

"You're right, how are we supposed to compete with that, they might even be better than Team Tennouji." Said Andou.

"Their Sweet Spirits, their all Royal Court Patissieres." Said Chocolate weakly.

"EH?!" Yelled Hanabusa, Andou, Miki, and I.

"Hai, it's true we saw them yesterday…" Said Caramel and Café.

What are we up against I thought shocked.

Ichigo's POV

That evening, I stood on the balcony of our suite…

"I'm sure she used it, she used the forbidden formula…"

**Heyyyy, sorry if it's short or bad, I juts upload before I leave, I'll be gone for a couple days, so sorry if it's short or bad, and if you have any ideas, write it as a review or PM me! Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been including Team Miki, I just want** **to like eliminate the other characters so Team Amano and Team Miki can compete… and that's all I got to say so enjoy the chapter!**

Ichigo's POV

It's been a week, and it's finally time for the Cake Grand Prix. When we went to the courtyard to see who we were competing against, we saw that we were up against Team Tennouji.

"Team Tennouji, eh?" I said quietly to myself.

"What did you say?" Asked Kaito.

"Nothing."

When we looked up, we saw the theme was Mystery.

"So the theme is mystery, eh, do you any ideas Amano?" Asked Itsuki as we walked to class.

"Of course." I said plainly.

Kashino's POV

When I walked out to the courtyard with Hanabusa, Andou, and Miki to see who was competing in the first round.

"Wow Team Amano and Team Tennouji are competing against each other, who will win?" Said a group of 1st years.

"Team Tennouji of course!" Said the first one.

"No, Team Amano!" Yelled the second one.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Said Hanabusa as we walked to class.

Miki's POV

While the boys were walking to class, I whispered to Truffle…

"Find out if she knows…"

Ichigo's POV

School was as regular as ever. Today in class the teachers decided to review us, so she told us to make éclairs, of course Group 1 gained 10 points. After school, we decided to prepare for the Grand Prix.

"Minna, since the theme is Mystery, I think we should make a 4 layer dark chocolate cake. We should use dark chocolate because it's dark color brings out the mystery theme. So Kaito, I need you to make black rose sculptures, and purple butterfly sculptures. Masashi, I need you to make dark couverture chocolate, milk gianduja** (it's real, I went through a lot of trouble to look for it so don't say sounds weird!)** chocolate, and white chocolate ganache. And Itsuki, I need you to make vanilla batter and help me with arrangements. I'll be responsible for the custard, icing, and the arrangement." I said calmly.

"But Ichigo, you're horrible at arrangement, are you sure you don't want me and Itsuki to do it?" Asked Kaito.

"Yeah, Kaito usually does all the arrangements." Said Masashi.

"If Amano says she can do it, I trust that she can. Said Itsuki.

"Thank you, Itsuki, then it's settled, Kaito you make the sculptures, Masashi, you make the chocolate, Itsuki you make the batter, while I make the custards and icing. Then we can do the arrangements. Ok so this how I picture the cake." I said as I showed them a picture that I drew 4 layered cake covered in purple and black icing that had chocolate drizzled across it. There were purple butterflies spiraling across it, and on the side there were black roses.

"As expected of Ichigo, well, we'll be going now, see you at the apartment." Said Kaito as they walked away.

While I was doing the dishes, I accidently dropped one.

"Vanilla, Icing, can you guys clean that-." I said before I was cut off by a familiar sinister voice.

"Still as clumsy as ever, eh Amano-san."

When I turned around to see who it was I immediately dropped the dish was washing.

_"Miki." _I said as my smile turned to a frown.

"What's with that face, I thought we were _friends?_" She said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I said impatiently.

"For you to stay away from the Sweet Princes, especially Kashino, I know you know."

"I don't care anymore, you can have the Sweet Princes."

"Keep it that way, and if you even mention _it_ to the Sweet Princes, you'll regret it."

"Whatever." I said calmly as I got back to work.

I heard her grunt, then she walked away.

"Ichigo, we heard a plate break, is everything alright?" Asked Icing.

"Yeah, everything is ok, can you guys clean that up for me." I said pointing to the broken dishes trying to act normal possible.

Miki's POV

"That little brat, she gets on my nerves!" I said angrily.

"Miki, relax, your mother would hate to see you like this."

"Yeah, you're right, but she still gets on my nerves."

The Next Day Ichigo' POV

"Minna today is the competition with Team Tennouji, are we ready, especially you Amano, you're acting a little…odd today." Said Itsuki looking at me weird.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"Well for one, you fell down the stairs, two in class, you put too much-" Said Itsuki before being cut off by me.

"Ok, I get it." I said angrily.

_ "Ok everybody, it's time to begin the first round of the Cake Grand Prix, up first is Team Tennouji!" Yelled the Chairman, as the light shined on Team Tennouji._

_ "Next is Team Amano!" Yelled the Chairman as the lights shined on us._

_ "The theme today is Mystery, each team has 2 hours to complete a cake with montee candy art sculpture, you may begin." Said the Chairman._

"Minna remember the plan, Kaito, you make the candy arrangements, Masashi you make the chocolate, Itsuki you make the batter, and when you're done I'll help you with arrangements. And I'll be in charge of the custard, icing, and filling."

"Hai!"

When it was time for Itsuki and I to arrange the candy montee, I glanced over at Team Tennouji, they made an extravagant white chocolate ganache cake, with black professional designs, Tennouji-san drew them so perfectly. The cake was wrapped around in black ribbons and white pearls, and it was topped with red roses.

"That cake seems a little plain." Said Kaito.

"Don't be fooled, Team Tennouji's leader is one of Henri-sensei's favorite pupils." I said while carefully putting the butterflies on.

"Yeah, but they might lose points for it being so plain." Said Itsuki.

When I went to grab the last the candy arrangement, I accidently touched Itsuki hand. We both blushed but afterward he was really nervous, what's wrong with him?

_"Stop, we will now begin judging."_ Said the chairman right after we finished putting the last piece on.

They tasted Team Tennouji first, then they tasted ours. They had the same expression while tasting our cakes, so I was really nervous, I didn't want to get eliminated at the first round.

"We will now judge artistry."

The scores came up for artistry, Team Tennoji received a total of 479 points. The whole audience gasped. But Team Tennouji seemed calm.

"They're awfully calm." Said Masashi.

We got a total of 485 points. Once again we heard another gasp, but this time we heard whispers like…

"They got a higher points then President Tennouji?" Yelled the audience.

"We will now judge originality."

Team Tennouji scored a total 483 points, and we got 487 points.

"Something's up, why are their scores so low?" Asked Itsuki.

"Now we will judge taste." Said the Chairman.

When the Chairman tasted Team Tennouji's cake, he had a confused look on his face, but it wasn't bad confused, it was good.

"I believe I never ate anything like this, it has a nostalgic feeling to it, it taste spicy but sweet at the same time, but it's also sour. "Said The Chairman.

"Hai, this cake is made of pepper and vinegar, the sweetness you taste is hazelnut paste mixed with milk chocolate." Said Tennouji-san calmly.

When they went to our group, they tasted our cake, and once again, the judges had another shocked and confuse look on their faces.

"My, my, I had never tasted anything like this too." Said the Chairman trying to figure out what it is.

I glanced over at Team Tennouji, Tennouji-san had a shocked look on her face, I guess she didn't think I would use that idea too. I knew what she was doing from the moment I saw her cake, we're defiantly going to win.

"That's because we used 3 different types of chocolate, we mixed up dark couverture chocolate, milk gianduja chocolate, and white chocolate ganache."

When the points went up, Team Tennouji got 497, and we got 490 points… At first I was a little surprised but then I saw the boys awfully confident.

"What's wrong with you guys, the got 7 more points than us?!" I whispered.

"They're behind us by 8 points, we won." Whispered Kaito.

As I looked up on the scoreboard while they added up the scores, I saw that Kaito was right.

_"And the winner is… Team Amano!" _

I took a glance at Team Tennouji, they were crushed, especially Tennouji-san, she had a shocked and confused look on her face. So I went over to her.

"Amano, where are you going?" Asked Itsuki.

"I'll be right back."

When I went over to Tennouji-san, she gave me a surprised look.

"Are you here to boast about your winnings?" She asked me as she packed up her stuff.

"No of course not, I came over here to ask for a slice of your cake, I looks delicious!" I said brightly.

"Oh, sure." She said as she cut me a slice.

When I bit in to it, I felt that nostalgic feeling, form when I first ate one of her sweets.

"Wah, Sugoi, the hazel nut has nostalgic feeling, and you can't even taste the chocolate until the very end, almost like a sweet memorial." I said as I ate more.

Mari's POV

I looked at her with a shocked look. When I first saw who I was up against, I thought they were just amateurs.

"Amano-san is it, you very interesting, I hope we become friends." I said brightly for the first time.

"I hope so too!" She said eating more of the cake.

Ichigo's POV

As I was walking to our dorm, Itsuki stopped me.

"What do you want Itsuki?" I asked thinking he was going to make fun of me again.

"I-i-ichigo, can I talk you alone?" He asked blushing.

I blushed when he called my name.

"S-sure." I said blushing while following.

He led me to the lake.

"Nee, I-ichigo, do you remember what happened that day when I got sick?" He asked.

"Yeah."

_Flashback_

_ "Urusai, I need to practice!" Yelled Itsuki as he pushed away Kaito and Masashi._

_ "Nee Ichigo, we have to leave, but can yo help with Itsuki?" They asked as they left._

_ "Eh?! But he won't listen to me!" I yelled but they were already gone._

_ "Don't bother, I'm not going to lea- Achoo!" Yelled Itsuki._

_ "Ok, it's your choice, but if you're going to stay, you should drink this." I said giving him a cup of hot mocha._

_ "What is this?" He asked confused._

_ "It's bitter mocha, it will reenergize you! I k now you want to practice so I won't stop you!" I said brightly._

_ "Thank you..." Said Itsuki quietly as he sipped the drink._

_ "What was that?" I said smirking._

_ "Urusai, cake eating champion!" Yelled Itsuki._

_ End of flashback._

"Well, ever since that day, I can't get you out of my head…" Said Itsuki blushing madly.

I was blushing madly also I didn't know what to say.

"And well… I LOVE YOU!" Shouted Itsuki as he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"You don't have to be with me, but as long as I stay by your side and protect, I'm fine with that." He said blushing madly.

I didn't know what to say, I liked Itsuki, but I always felt wired when I was close to him, is that love?

"Itsuki, I-I-I L-i-I love you too!" I shouted as I gave into the hug.

"Really?" He asked.

"I know I'm not worthy to be with you yet, but until that day comes, I will do anything to make you happy!" Yelled Itsuki as he pulled me into another hug.

I didn't know what to do so I accepted his feelings.

Suddenly 3 voices came in.

"I told you he would confess first." Said Vanilla.

"Whatever." Said Coco crossing her arms.

"Mou, minna, I don't think we should be interrupting them at a time like this." Whispered Icing.

"EH, YOU GUYS HEARD?!" Yelled Itsuki and I blushing i madly.

"We saw it too, pretty intense." Said Coco smirking.

"I-i-t's not what it seems!" Said Itsuki blushing.

"Y-yeah, he's right!"

"Sure." Said the three in unison.

Kashino's POV

When I was heading to the lake to think of a new strategy to win the Cake Prix, I noticed two silhouettes so I hide behind I bush.

"And well… I LOVE YOU!" Yelled a familiar voice.

When I glanced up to see who it was, I saw it was that Ichigo girl and that boy with brown hair.

"I-I-I LOVE YOU TOO!" Yelled Ichigo.

Suddenly, I felt weird, almost jealous. Wait why am I jealous, Miki is my girlfriend? When I took another glance, I saw that they were hugging; I felt my heart pierce but I didn't know why. When I had enough of it, I slowly crawled away. As I was walking to my dorm, I bumped into Miki…

"There you are Makoto-kun, Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun, and I was looking for you, they think we should have a Team Miki meeting." She said dragging me to the teahouse where we usually have our meetings.

Suddenly I stopped and said…

"Gomen Miki-chan, I don't feel so well, I going back to my dorm to rest." I said.

"Oh, are you ok, do you need me to go with you?" She asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine, I just need to rest."

"Oh, ok then call me when you get better…" She said as she walked slowly to the Team Miki meeting.

That night, I had the strangest dream…

_"Amano-san!" Yelled Andou as he and Hanabusa ran in._

_ "Andou-kun!" Yelled a girl with familiar brown curls tied in pigtails__**(remember Ichigo has a new hairstyle)**__._

_ "We heard you fell down the stairs…"Said Andou._

_ "Are you alright?" Asked Hanabusa._

_ "I'm fine! I'm fine! It's just a scratch, and I'm used to falling down the stairs!" She said brightly._

_ "You fall down so much you're used to it?" Asked Hanabusa puzzled._

_ "At any rate, we're glad you're all right." Said Andou relieved._

_ "Seriously… she really makes a fuss." I said crossing my hands. _

_ Wait why am I in the dream, I thought._

_ "Oh even you…" Said the doctor._

_ She told everyone what I did._

_ "Doctor! Amano… Amano!" I yelled as I carried the girl bridal style._

Then I woke up… I stood up to breathe.

"Kashino, what are you doing?" Asked Chocolate rubbing her eyes.

I looked around confused, then I laid back down.

"A-a-amano Ichigo…" I whispered as I drifted off to sleep…

** Heyy, sorry it took so long to update, I was away at camp, I was going to write a cliffy at the part where Itsuki confessed, but I didn't want to torture you guys, and I wrote the Kashino part to make up for the time I didn't work on the story. And wellll that's all I got to say sooo bye. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating for a long time I was on vacation and I couldn't think of anything so yep that's it, enjoy the chapter! I can't think of anything so this chapter what Ichigo thinks. **

Ichigo's POV

I was up all night thinking about what Itsuki said…

_Flashback_

_"And well… I LOVE YOU!" Shouted Itsuki as he pulled me into a hug._

_End of Flashback_

I can't believe he said that, what happened to that jerk three years ago?

_Flashback_

_"Mou, Amano, you broke all of the eggs, this school is for pros, what did Louis-sensei see in you?" Yelled Itsuki._

_"Itsuki, isn't that going a little too far?" Asked Masashi._

_"Urasai!" I yelled as I stormed off._

_ End of Flashback_

After squirming around in bed for a while, I decided to get some fresh air. As I stood on the balcony, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw it was Itsuki.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I couldn't sleep."

"Me to, do you want something to eat?"

"No, it's alright." I said, but right at that moment my stomach grumbled.

Itsuki and I sweat dropped.

"That's the cake eating champion." Said Itsuki sweat dropping.

"Urusai." I said embarrassed.

"What's with all the noise out here?" Said Kaito coming out rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, is the something wrong?" Asked Masashi stretching.

"Oh, sorry, did we wake you?" I asked.

"A little bit, oh well." Said Kaito yawing.

"Hey guys, it's almost time for breakfast, let's eat!" I said hungrily.

"Mou Ichigo you're always thinking of food." Said Kaito sweat dropping.

"She's the cake eating champion remember?" Said Itsuki.

"Mou, URASAI!" I yelled embarrassed again.

**Sorry if it was short I just really wanted to update something so here ill try to update but I can't think of anything, I'll try to update the chapter, and that's about it sooo bye!**


End file.
